John
Performance (Survivor 1) John started off Libellue with very few alliances only one with fellow friend, Nich. Luckily his tribe won all tribe comps in pre-tribe swap. In the tribe swap, John and Nich stayed in the same tribe. John and Nich made an alliance with Donut that didn't go too far. He lost the first tribe challenge because of a flag he made, however no one voted for John other than himself. Johns tribe then remained safe until a third tribe swap happened, where John and Donut still remained on the same tribe. Donut was then voted out which left John all alone. During merge John was reunited with Digi and Nich forming the Fearsome Three. They voted in the majority on the first merge vote. John then won individual immunity but his friend Digi was voted out. John then started to realize that Wilson was ruling the whole entire game and started trying to tell everyone but was then voted out by a vote of 5-2-1-1. John placed 10/23. Performance (Survivor 2) John started this season off on the Lehu tribe. John quickly struck an alliance with Sonic, and they became ride or dies. Pre-Swap John, Sonic, and Shay formed an alliance since they were the ones winning the challenges. Most of the original Lehu tribe ended up going to the Lua Pele tribe, so most of them stuck together during it. After winning a competition, John found a hidden Legacy Advantage which could be used in the Final 8 or 6. John decided to throw the final competition before merge so he could save his friend Digi, but Kyler ended up walking. During merge, John relied heavily on his OG Lehu Tribe as well as a new alliance with Sonic and Digi. One of the Lehu, Boby ended up being voted out which split the OG Lehu. The next week the other side of the tribe was targeting John and although Digi tried to change there minds it came to no avail. John was voted out by a vote of 5-4-1 and became the Second Juror for the second season in a row. John ultimately sent his legacy advantage to Sonic which ended up saving him. In the host eyes he also cast the sole vote between Oxy and Sonic. John placed 10/18. Performance (Survivor 3) John started off this season on the domination León Marino Tribe. He managed to avoid Tribal Council every week on this Tribe, as they won all the Pre-Swap Immunity Challenges. However, when the Tribe Swap hit, John was thrown onto the cursed Tortuga Tribe. They lost every challenge they participated in. However, John was able to vote in the majority every Tribal Council. On the first week of merge, John voted in the majority against Turtle. On the second week, he lead the blindside against Dim, rather than going against Aino who was the obvious target. He won Immunity that week, then received back to back Immunities after playing his Idol on the third week. He continued to vote in the majority due to his tight bonds with fellow alliance members, Digi, Sonic, and Brainish, as well as his skill to maintain the trust of everyone else in the game. At the Final Immunity Challenge, he lost to Dino. Most people believed that John would get second place because he played the best game and it would be stupid to keep him in the game, but because of his close relationship with Dino, he ultimately stayed over Digi. John went on to win the Season by a 7-2 vote over Dino. He placed 1/20. Category:Castaway Category:Survivor 1 Castaways Category:Survivor 2 Castaways Category:Survivor 3 Castaways